


【HN】神说，要有光

by SnidgetKing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: HN邪教，pwp，bdsm，强制非自愿行为神说，要有光
Relationships: Herobrine/Notch
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【Notch 退出了游戏】  
毫无特殊的一天，系统提示弹出一条消息。忙着生存创造的人们或是看到了，或是听到了别人的议论，无不震惊于此。  
创世神离开了。  
人们说。  
从不久之前的种种迹象表明，他确实是厌倦了这个世界，因为他已经很久没有露过面了。  
人们说。  
创世神建造了可以代替他管理世界的魔晶矩阵，系数移交了权限之后，就去着手创造另一个世界了。  
Herobrine悬在256高的云层间，看各种颜色的猜测和讨论在频道中飞速刷新着。哀叹和惋惜，遗憾和损失。创世神Notch，是那样重要的信仰、符号，即使离去也会被世人所铭记、继续神化他的传说。  
但是真可惜，他已经不在了。  
黑色的粒子出现又消失，Herobrine关闭辅助显示器，一路上忍不住要笑起来。

下界。下层基岩之下。-40。  
Herobrine推开这间“地下室”的门。由灵魂沙修建，黑色羊毛堆砌的柔软又隔音的房间，随着Herobrine的到来总算有了一丝照明。  
蜷缩在角落的人闻声抬起头，他的眼睛被蒙住，只能寻着声音和微弱的透光转头，脖子和四肢上拴着沉重的镣铐，活动范围有限，而在体内低频震动的按摩棒让他无力站起，单调的声音和节奏令人抓狂。  
“哥哥。”Herobrine愉快地打招呼，看着眼前的人因为听到这个称呼而颤抖不已，很是享受这种倒错的快感。  
于是他忍不住捧起兄长的脸，看到他的棕色的头发有些长了，刘海被汗水打湿，眼罩则是被泪水浸湿，嘴被口塞撑开，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，看得出想要竭力忍住喘息，小心地控制着呼吸的深浅和频率。  
Herobrine有点心疼了，但是又喜欢对方这种脆弱敏感无助的样子。他吻去未干的泪水，吻上略带凉意的唇，感到怀里的人抖得更厉害了。  
Herobrine的手滑到Notch身下，摸到羊毛地毯明显的湿滑。然后抬手握住柔软的阴茎，后者明显地瑟缩了一下，试图后退拉开距离，但捏着他阴茎的手没有放开，反而开始揉搓撸动着，即使他已经累得无法再有任何勃起的迹象。  
“哥哥喜欢这个玩具吗？”Herobrine的声音轻柔甜腻，“看样子你已经用它高潮很多次了。”  
Notch不愿回答也无法回答，津液还在顺着口塞流下，颌骨也已经疼痛不堪了。  
Herobrine按着他哥哥的手臂和后颈，拉起他的双腿让他跪趴在地上，方便欣赏自己的战利品。红肿的后穴被按摩棒塞得满满的，遍布掐痕和掌印的臀部不时抽搐，将按摩棒夹的更紧一些。Herobrine看着，轻轻将震动棒往外拔出一点，调节档位后再用力插入更深处，引来一声闷哼。  
显然是不满意这个反应，Herobrine按着Notch的背，用下体去顶撞震动棒的柄端。他的哥哥在被拘禁期间愈发的瘦了，Herobrine掐着Notch腰想着，留下了新的淤青，又顺着屁股和大腿一路抚摸下去，一把掐在大腿内侧最柔软的皮肤上，后者终于吃痛地发出一声呜咽。  
Herobrine拔出震动棒，前端模拟蝴蝶栓的粗大部分碾过肠壁和前列腺，引起身下人更大声的啜泣。由于长时间的外物插入，后穴无法即刻合拢，里外的嫩肉一张一合的，Herobrine顺势将自己的阴茎抵在穴口，只稍微磨蹭着便被湿热的肉穴包裹，容纳进去。  
“我今天，发布了系统消息，”Herobrine一边缓慢地抽插，一边斟酌着词句，“公布你正式离开魔晶矩阵和Minecraft。”  
一席话不出所料地令Notch绷紧了全身的肌肉，也把Herobrine楔入他身体的部分绞得更紧。  
“你还是这么热情，不是吗。”随着Herobrine故意把问句说成陈述句，他开始用力顶撞起身下的前创世神来，高频有力地摩擦撞击腺体所在的位置，引得后者发出难以抑制惊叫哀鸣，继而是哭喊和呻吟。  
Notch挣扎着想要起身，却被牢牢按住后颈，被迫继续抬高腰臀，承受愈发猛烈的冲撞。原本已经沙哑的哭呛变成无声的尖叫，在几近被捅穿的疼痛和异样的快感中，拼命抓着唯一能支撑自己的羊毛地毯，身体不由自主地猛烈颤抖，始终没有勃起的阴茎流出稀薄的可怜的透明液体。他双膝发软，不断向前倒去，然后被拦腰捞起，胸口摩擦着地毯，那个曾经被自己称做弟弟的人仍然在自己体内横冲直撞。直到意识模糊间，感到肠壁里的颤抖，继而有温热的液体流进体内。  
Herobrine把Notch翻过来靠在自己身上，“好好含着精液，不要白白浪费啊，哥哥。”他明知不可能，还要坏笑着这么说，于是就可以顺理成章地将新的肛塞放进哥哥的后穴，把精液全数堵在他肠道里。  
“你只属于我。”Herobrine抱着Notch轻吻他的脸颊，好心地摘掉了眼罩和口塞。  
“……Brine…”Notch说出从始至终唯一一个完整的词语，轻颤着靠在Herobrine怀里。  
漆黑的房间内，Herobrine半合的眼睛是唯一的光。


	2. Chapter 2

漆黑的地下室，永远持续着的震动声。

这已经是Notch被关在此地的第多少天了呢？在下界没有白日黑夜的概念，也无权看到系统时间，单调的房间里一切都变得漫长无序。Notch总是在黑暗中醒过来又在黑暗中昏睡过去，体内被塞入各种各样的道具，他懒得去辨别交替折磨他的东西到底是什么。Herobrine的到来总是伴随着食物和愈加暴力的侵犯，Notch起初依靠Herobrine的作息来推测时间，后来也许是被发现，也许是他自己昏头转向了，Herobrine的“造访”也变得不规律起来。

事情为什么会变成这样。

现在他的双手仍然被吊在头顶上，脖子上系着项圈，双腿被绳子捆成折叠的样子，膝盖则被固定在一根横杆的两端，使他的两腿分开在身体两侧，露出吞咽着不断运作着的震动棒的后穴。他的阴茎挺立着，根部和铃口下方各束缚着一个阴茎环，马眼插着一根细小的带着凸起花纹的签子。这个姿势很难保持，稍有挪动又会碰到震动棒，往更深的地方钻进去，让他的身体一阵颤抖。

Notch曾经想过理论、想要破口大骂、最后企图卑微的乞求，但都被口塞或是别的什么更糟糕的东西堵在喉咙里。现在他已经很累了，即使罪魁祸首此时此刻正和他面对面地坐着，他宁愿观察地毯上并看不到的污渍，也不想抬眼和他对视。

Herobrine观察着Notch的反应，从湿润肿胀的穴口， 胀得发紫的阴茎，到新打上乳环还红肿着的乳头，再到他躲闪着自己视线的眼睛。于是心不在焉地打开浮窗，切出聊天栏，  
[hi，jeb_]

虽然只能看到反过来的字样，但Notch猛地抬起头来，看着聊天栏又抬头看看Herobrine，不明白他这样做意图何在。

回复倒是很快就出现了，  
[Hi，brine，这里是jeb。我们还是没有找到notch :< 你那里有什么新线索吗？]

[我和你们一样毫无头绪 :/ ] Herobrine回复的时候甚至不需要看一眼输入栏，只是饶有兴趣地盯着Notch看，[他临走之前真的没有和你说过什么吗？]

[事情发生得突然，我能想起来的已经全告诉过你了。]  
[几个月前我们才维护完魔晶矩阵，修改了运行权限。他说要让出全部管理权限的时候我也很惊讶，但是我们都说服他继续留在魔晶，这你也是知道的。]

[是啊，我也参与了…] Herobrine手指勾住震动棒底部的拉环，慢慢把它抽出来，Notch咬紧牙，不愿发出声音。

[目前矩阵里搜索不到他的信息，每一个Minecraft平行空间都没有，恕我猜测，他也许是到虚空之外的地方了。]

[是吗……] Herobrine的手指摸了摸微张的穴口，伸进里面刮蹭柔软的肠壁，并且很容易就找到了前列腺的位置。现在的Notch是那样敏感，轻轻的按压就能让他全身紧绷，  
[也就是说……已经不在了呢 :’( ]

[也不能这样说，只要方法得当，矩阵是可以检测到虚空以及虚空以外的意识及生命活动的，]  
[啊呀，我这么一想，修改权限已经是半年前的事了啊！之后我们不也是用新的运行方式共事了挺长一段时间了嘛。Notch之前多次抱怨说矩阵运行需要投入大量人力物力精力体力，玩家又要求太多，要求矩阵给延长假期呢。]  
[这样看来，也许是Notch想要休长假又不好意思请假，所以偷偷溜走啊！等他回来我们一定开个会好好说教他。]

Jeb打了太多语无伦次的字来安慰了。Herobrine索性不再去管聊天栏一条一条刷新出去，专心抽送插进Notch体内的手指，操着他的前列腺。

Notch艰难地喘息，眼里有泪水在打转，不知道是因为他们的聊天内容，还是因为当前在进行的性事，但对Herobrine来说都不重要。他的阴茎在抖，这些天里他已经被操射了太多次，这是Herobrine不喜欢的，如果他虚脱得无法继续，那就“不好玩”了，所以他给他戴上环，堵住顶端的小孔，就可以长时间地看他被欲望折磨的反应。

[我和Notch相处时间也不短了，他不是那种会不告而别的人，Brine你也不要太担心了，你哥哥他能掌握好休闲和工作的分寸的。]

[嗯……我和他相处时间更长呢，依然搞不清楚他有时的想法，] Herobrine抽出手指，打开阴茎环，改用手捏住，另一只手按着插在Notch尿道口的小棍，轻轻转动，  
[但如果他是真的想走……]

Herobrine靠近Notch对他耳语，“我也会抓你回来。” 说着松开了手，同时将插在马眼的小棍拔起。

大量精液顺势喷出溅在他手上，但预期的呻吟和尖叫声并没有出现。诶！——Notch就着这个姿势狠狠咬住了他的肩膀，力度之大简直像要将筋肉带骨头一并咬穿。

Herobrine吃痛地一脚踹过去，脱离开来，站起身居高临下地看着Notch，对方也在盯着他，脸颊上有已干的泪痕，嘴角还留着他的血，仍然一言不发。

Herobrine瞥见自己的衣服破了，也不恼。

[…不过，希望你是对的，jeb。]  
[非常感谢你的鼓励。回头再见。]  
[/give @h diamond_pickaxe 1 0 {ench:[{id:34,lvl:3}]}]

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章又柴又短小。NC-17，半公开场合，强制非自愿行为，呃……

Notch看着新生成的附魔钻石镐被Herobrine握在手里，并没有表现出多余的情绪来，只是平白地注视Herobrine一步步走近。

这表情让Herobrine有些不爽，不过他本来也不是为了让对方害怕才拿出镐子的，他还有更有趣的计划。

Notch在Herobrine挥起钻石镐的时候挪开了视线，但想象中的疼痛并没有来临。随着“咔”“嚓”两声，锁住手腕的镣铐和固定膝盖的棍子应声而断，Herobrine还割断了束缚他双腿的绳索，抓着他脖子上的项圈把他拎起来。

长时间的捆绑和性事让Notch双腿几乎无法站立，打着颤将重心依靠在Herobrine的手臂上。这家伙究竟还要玩什么花样？

黑色雪花般的粒子飘起来了，Herobrine带着Notch瞬移出地下室。

？！  
Notch想过Herobrine虐待够了自己总会嫌恶的把他丢弃，但Herobrine来到下界地表却并没有放下他。

“你要去哪？！”每闪现到一个新的位置，Herobrine总是停留几字节才继续移动。Notch知道这绝不是因为他的瞬移有什么距离限制，分明就是故意将他暴露在公开的环境中，让他感到难堪。

——传送门！眼前出现了黑曜石组成的巨型传送门，紫色的漩涡在中间规律流动。而Herobrine的前进路径显然直奔着那个方向而去！

“不要！”Notch尖叫，他总算是又进一步认识到Herobrine究竟可以有多恶劣，“你怎么敢！——”

话还没说完，Herobrine已经带着他闪进传送门，不出几秒的功夫，主世界的景色已在眼前。

正午明媚的阳光刺痛了Notch久在黑暗中的眼睛，曾经厌弃的世界、被囚禁后渴望回到的世界，现在却鲜亮得让他不敢睁开眼去看。Notch死死闭上眼睛，头埋在Herobrine的肩窝。传送的声音还在不断响起，他不敢去看，不敢猜测他们经过了哪里，更不敢想象会不会有人刚好看见了他们一闪即逝的身影。

“我们到了哦。”Herobrine安抚地拍拍兄长的背，好心提醒。

Notch回头，倒吸一口冷气。

他们已经来到了魔晶矩阵。会议室里面坐了十几个人对着大屏幕在讨论什么，而Notch被Herobrine抱着，正透过会议室透明的气窗看着前同事们的身影。

这太过分了。Notch挣扎起来，自己还全身赤裸，带着淤青和伤痕，以及刚刚性事留下的污渍，被Herobrine压着站在明亮的走廊，贴在透明的玻璃窗上。

“还是不要太大声吧，被人发现可就不好了。”Herobrine在Notch耳边小声提醒，同时掰过他的脑袋让他正对着窗口，看会议室里面的情形。

Notch果然静止了。Herobrine一手按着他的肩，一手扶着自己的阴茎狠狠插入尚未干涸的后穴中，接着便肆意猛烈地抽插起来。

Notch强忍着，他早已习惯了Herobrine的尺寸，之前过多的润滑液也使甬道轻易就容纳了对方的阴茎。但在这种场合性交，下体完全暴露着，羞耻感令他头目眩晕，同时快感也从身后不断袭来。Notch咬着手臂，压抑想要哭喊和颤抖的冲动，紧绷身体的同时也用力绞紧了正在出入他身体的阴茎。

“在这里做你会感到更兴奋吗？”Herobrine贴上Notch赤裸的脊背，把他的手拉过头顶按在玻璃板上，“夹得我好紧呐。”

没有办法再将注意力分散在会议室的显示屏上，Notch低下头，看着下身抖动着流出稀薄透明的液体——他再一次被干到高潮。

“已经射不出精液来了吗？”难以启齿的事让Herobrine一说出来就变了味道，仿佛成了什么不得了的成就，而他下身的律动还未停下，反而更快更用力地楔入。Notch只觉得这肉棒简直要将自己撕裂顶穿，他被撞得干呕，终于撑不住了。于是闭上眼俯下身子，卸了力气顺从着身后人的动作，小声发出崩溃的呜咽。

不知过了多久，一股温暖的液体终于冲进肠道，失禁的感觉从从腰间延伸向尾椎骨。Herobrine已经把自己拔了出来，Notch不住地颤抖，身前身后的液体纷纷顺着他的大腿小腿流下。那些淫秽肮脏的液体滴在魔晶矩阵精贵的石英地板上，昭示着，不堪的处境和被践踏殆尽的尊严。眼泪不住地流下来，却在一片黑色粒子闪过之后，消散在空气中了。

TBC


End file.
